You Can Fight Like That?
by ShadeShadow234
Summary: The bar on knowhere isn't the first bar the Guardians visited as a group. That honor belongs the the Grisly Nightmoon on Geelock. A drunk Drax and Rocket get in trouble with some Skrulls. Peter has to bail them out, but the Skrulls have different ideas. Movie verse. Missing scene. Only up because it's the first piece I wrote on this site. Nostalgia, yanno? Feel free to ignore.


_Heyho! Yea yea… I'm supposed to be working on Hidden In Plain Sight… But this just popped into my head, and wouldn't leave. Basically it's a missing scene in Guardians of The Galaxy. When Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot first meet Peter he is… Peter. For lack of a better word. They wouldn't expect him to be so good at fighting. They never really covered their reactions to seeing him fight. I mean, sure, there's that bit at the beginning, but I'm not counting that. A, because Drax never saw it, B, Gamora is more focused on the orb, and C, Rocket and Groot are more focused on the bounty. I totally own GoTG… In my dreams. Heh… Again… No Beta._

The bar on knowhere was not the first bar they visited. Originally they visited a small bar on a particularly uninteresting planet. Peter didn't even remember it's name. The others probably know it…

Once inside the bar, The Grisly Nightmoon, **Strange, strange name, I know…** Peter had to deal with a drunk Drax and Rocket, Groot trying to reassure Rocket no one was laughing at him, and Gamora… Gamora was doing something, Peter wasn't quite sure what. All he heard from her side of the bar was a squeaked " _Ohmisspleaseputthatdownyouregoingtocutmyheadcleanoff!"_

Peter assumed that was Gamora, "getting information" as she called it.

Around then was the time that Rocket broke free of Groots grasp, Drax started to aggravate a Skrull, and the Skrulls friends came around a corner, holding their plasma weapons. Rocket stumbled into the already aggravated Skrull, and that's when shit hit the fan. **Am I using that term properly?**

The Skrulls gave a shout, and charged Rocket. Groot was busy with arguing with the bartender, a very one sided conversation mind you, and was totally oblivious. They had agreed that Rocket should leave his guns on the Milano, in case he started mowing down people. Drax was really drunk, so no way he could beat the seven Skrull facing him. If he wasn't drunk, no problem.

Unfortunately he was drunk.

The first Skrull leaped at Drax. Drax stumbled, and the Skrull was charging his plasma gun. Drax could take a hit, but a fully charged plasma shot, point blank, and drunk, Drax wasn't gonna walk away from this one. Drax had a stunning moment of clarity, and saw death approach. He couldn't move in time, and was going to be hit. He closed his eyes, and apologized to his wife and daughter for not being able to avenge them.

He cracked his eyes open a moment later, and was stunned to see Peter taking on six Skrull. The seventh was frozen inches from his face, wicked grin still evident on his face.

Rocket thought that there's no way what he was seeing was true. Quill, the moron, who walked back into one of the most secure prisons ever for a stupid music thingamabob was successfully holding back six Skrull, another one frozen inches away from Drax's face. The good thing about some of his cybernetics helped get rid of alcohol faster, which was why he drank so much. The bad thing was no way would he be able to help, he had no weapon. Looking at Quill fight, Rocket doubted he'd need help.

Peter managed to freeze the Skrull before it shot Drax, but now he HADOKUN. **I'm sorry, that autocorrect was too awesome to leave out.**

 **Take two:** Peter managed to freeze the Skrull before it shot Drax, but now he had it's buddies to deal with. He leapt over the frozen one, and activated his mask. He hit the lead Skrull with a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him out. The next Skrull attempted to hit him with an uppercut, but Peter blocked and sent the Skrull reeling with an uppercut of his own. Three down, four to go. Two Skrulls attempted to sneak around Peter while the other two attacked him front on. Looking at the four fists soaring his way, Peter did the only thing he could do, he ducked under them. The Skrull all knocked each other out, like in those cartoon Peter watched as a kid. He didn't see the leader Skrull was back up on his feet, until he felt the cold metal of a plasma gun through the back of his shirt.

Gamora watched the whole thing, with great amusement, from the other side of the bar. That is, until the lead Skrull held a plasma gun to peters back. She felt slight worry, but that was quickly cancelled out when Peter reached for his gun, only having to make the smallest of hand movements to reach it. The last Skrull was quickly encased in ice.

 _Da da! This is a one shot, but I'm considering making it a two shot, with the second chapter being like an interview with what the guardians, minus Peter, thought of his fighting._

 _Until next time, ~ShadeShadow._


End file.
